


Talk Dorky To Me

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [7]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, The only reason it isn't rated G is because of Ray's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Yeah, this was definitely a moment that Ray was going to tell his grandkids so he could watch milk shoot out of their noses.





	Talk Dorky To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, J. R. R. Tolkien.

It’s a Saturday night, and young teenage Ray thought that older Ray would use Saturday nights to get crazy and create stories that would probably include jail as an end result. Younger Ray never would have guessed that Saturday nights were actually a time of relaxation and cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend. (Older Ray still finds it hard to believe too, especially on nights like tonight, but he’s learned how to roll with it.) He’s not sure if Younger Ray would feel let down at how boring and predictable his life has become, but…Younger Ray was a total idiot. 

Ray, the Ray of the here and now, yawns and carefully stretches without jostling the body lying across his. The TV is still on, playing at a low volume, and his head rolls against the arm of the couch so that he can pretend to focus on the movie. It’s hard to focus on anything except for the warm weight lying against him though, and his eyes keep flicking down. Like if he looks away too long, this moment will disappear and he’ll be left alone. 

The next time he glances down, he realizes that Nate’s eyes have closed. It’s not just a really slow blink either. Dude is completely out of it. Looks that way anyway. Which is totally okay with Ray, because Nate has this thing where he works himself past the point of exhaustion so he needs all the rest he can get. So Ray is cool with Nate deciding to nap on him, because at least he’s got a good view. Nate’s couch is also really comfy despite the ugly color. 

Ray is on his back, legs stretched all the way out but still not reaching the other end of the couch, and most of Nate’s body is lying between his legs. He’s got his cheek pressed against Ray’s chest with his face turned towards the TV, and Ray loses track of time for a bit while he watches the different colors move over Nate’s face. It’s really distracting, okay? Then Nate’s fingers twitch, and it makes Ray jump a little because Nate’s hands are buried under Ray’s tee shirt and pressing against his back. Nate doesn’t wake up despite the small twitch, so Ray turns to look at the TV again. 

Saturdays are just for them. Even before they became a _them_ , Ray usually showed up on Saturdays with some kind of food and whatever movie he felt like watching. Then, once Nate realized that Ray was serious about them being friends, he started making takeout and movie requests. That was nearly a year ago, and so fucking much has changed since then. Like finding out that his former lieutenant had the hots for him just as bad, which made Ray feel a little bit better about pining after his former superior and later friend. (Yeah, he said pining. It is what it is, and it worked out so it’s all good.)

Now, their tradition hasn’t changed much. Ray still shows up on Saturdays, they either eat horrible food or one of them cooks, and they find something to watch. Some nights they barely make it through the opening credits before they’re all over each other, pulling at clothes to feel bare skin, and those nights always seem like something out of Ray’s wet dreams. Some nights are like tonight though, where they actually lay on the couch and just cuddle close together. It’s nice…to just exist in the same space like this. 

“ _Gi melin_.” Ray is still lost in his thoughts, so it takes him a second to realize that the weird sounding shit he just heard came from a lot closer than the TV. He turns his head and tilts his chin down, and he can see the edge of Nate’s smile. 

“Was I supposed to hear that?” Huh, Ray has one hand in Nate’s hair and is slowly rolling some of the longer pieces around one of his fingers. Whatever. Nate shifts so that he’s looking up at Ray, and his green eyes look a little too wide. “You’re blushing! You didn’t want me to hear that!”

“Do you even know what it means?” Nate asks while Ray’s laughing. He lets the laughter fade and wraps his arms around Nate’s shoulders, and he moves one hand up to play with Nate’s hair again. 

He knows that Nate isn’t insulting his intelligence, because he’s watched Ray study and even asks for Ray’s help every once in a while. Still, even intelligent people don’t always understand fucking _Elvish_. That’s it. After this weekend, they’re never having another Lord of the Rings marathon. Not if it’s going to cause Nate to talk in strange fictional languages. Then again, Nate looks kinda hot with that shade of pink darkening his cheeks. Ray will have to think it over a little more. 

“You’re such a fucking dork. It’s adorable.” Nate scowls up at him, but Ray isn’t taking the words back. “And no take-backsies. You said it, you can’t un-say it.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Nate grumbles. His chin is pressing against Ray’s sternum now, and Ray taps the end of Nate’s nose with a fingertip. 

“It’d be cool to hear it in English though, since you’ve never said it in English.” They’ve known each other for years, but they’ve only been dating for a few months. Still, Ray’s surprised that he hasn’t slipped up and said it himself yet. Figures Nate would be the first one to let it slip. Ray hadn’t been expecting the Elvish though. 

“Ray,” Nate says quietly. His hands flatten against Ray’s back as he pulls himself up, and Ray’s eyes go wide as Nate is suddenly hovering over him. He leans down until their noses brush, and his lips move against Ray’s with every word when he speaks again. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
